A great many outdoor recreational activities are best enjoyed during the warmer months of the year. However, there are drawbacks to engaging in physical activity in conditions that are too hot. One of the risks of exercising outdoors in high temperatures is overheating. This is problematic as overheating may lead to dehydration, cramping, heat exhaustion, and even heat stroke.
One method for counteracting rising body temperatures during exercise is to apply cold water to parts of the body where blood vessels are close to the surface of the skin. As blood circulates, the cold water dissipates heat from the body. The head in particular experiences a significant increase in flow of blood during exercise. For this reason, a common remedy to overheating due to physical exertion is applying a cold, wet towel or cloth to the head. However, this method typically requires the person to stop their activity to hold the towel to his or her head. It may be possible to wrap the towel or cloth around the head or neck of the person, but the towel or cloth will shift as the person moves. An additional drawback to this method is that the water typically drips from the towel and could run into the person's eyes, causing visibility problems during activity.